


Characters

by JessIero



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, F/M, SO SORRY, but yeah just yeah, like I say it can be anyone really cause I use no names, lmaooo, this is a weird writing style I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessIero/pseuds/JessIero
Summary: This isn't a fairy tale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me

And then she looked over to him. His guitar rested on one of his legs and he had his microphone straight in front of him. The stage had low lighting, minus the spotlight that highlighted all the random flecks of dust floating around him.  
He kept his eyes shut as he sang. Almost hiding in his own head. His voice sounded beautiful and low, and the emotion was clear with each word. And she was in love with him. She looked at him like he created the sun, moon and all the stars in the sky. She thanked everything she could think of for allowing them to meet that night, and despite the fact it was a year ago, she could still hear the giggle at the end of the first sentence he ever said to her.  
"Sorry we're being loud, can't get these assholes to shut up". She looked over to him, simply waving off the apologies and laughing back. They soon spoke about why an Irishman was in an American bar with so many other guys that all looked like they couldn't contain the excitement of seeing each other again. She learned about his job, about YouTube, and about his friends. He learned about her job, about the fact she had actually watched one or two of his videos without realising it was him and about her sense of humour when she practically inhaled all the air in the room when she heard All Star by Smash Mouth come on over the radio. They exchanged numbers, twitters, facebooks and snapchats-just for good measure. After speaking to each other all night, they were less than prepared to say goodbye. After a long few weeks of messaging each other constantly, they began to Skype and one day, made their love known to each other. He wrote her a song, she cried. She called him drunk and poured her heart out to him, about just how in love with him she was, he cried. They later moved on to flights. Long distance relationships sucked, but nothing compared to getting to leap into the arms of the person that you loved and kiss every visible part of their face. 

And that's how they ended up here. She sat and watched him play one of his original songs on the stage, surrounded by his friends. The love she felt for him radiated from her face. He caught her eyes and she held the gaze. They loved each other.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked at her, and sighed. The drawn out ache in his chest had him pained in such a real way that his breath caught. He looked at her, looking at him and felt the tears welling up. 

He was not the man on the stage, but one of his very close friends. They grew up together, distancing for a little while in college, and then randomly meeting in a Call of Duty lobby. It was like they'd never been apart. They played together, eventually meeting each other's friends and somehow making a career out of dicking about on random games they liked. It was amazing. They went to cons together, made videos together, stayed up all night on Skype, simply because their other friends came from a distant time zone, mornings away. They each watched girlfriends come and go, but none like her.   
He couldn't work out what it was. He slowly but surely felt himself living for the odd times she was part of the game, or even just the call. He found himself looking longer at her, in the Instagram pictures of her and his friend. His friend...  
She wasn't his. She wasn't anyone's, as she reminded everyone on Twitter. Yes, she loved him, but she was not his possession. A lot of fans seemed to forget that. But he did too so he couldn't blame them. 

He watched her as she stared at her boyfriend on the stage. The amount of nights he stayed up, imagining it was him who met her first, imagining it was him she loved, imagining it was him. He just wanted to be looked at by her the same way she looked over at...him. But that's not how it works. The guilt he felt over crushing on his best friend's girlfriend had him close to not getting out of bed some mornings. He knew he couldn't control it, he tried. He tried to stop. He tried to stop imagining that she loved him. He tried to stop loving her.   
Because at the end of the day, that is not going to happen. She looked over at him like he was the main character in the story.   
And he was just a background character. Not gaining anymore than one or two glances a day. 

And that's how the story would end. They would stay together and he would spend his nights wishing it was him. They would never know and he would cry when he walked through his door, alone. They would live happily ever after and he would live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's it lmaoooo  
> Feedback is always appreciated   
> Follow me on tumblr and be my friend im lonely lmaoooooo  
> Highlyunlikelybutnotimpossiblee.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the verge of passing out ok lmaooo
> 
> Anyway


End file.
